Romance au Canada
by addicted2moose
Summary: Les frères Winchester arrivent au Canada pour la première fois. Cette visite inattendue change leurs vies à jamais.


C'est ma première fois sur le site et que j'écris une histoire sur une passion qui m'est cher, _Supernatural_. S'il-vous-plaît, soyez gentils.

Les personnages de Sam et Dean Winchester ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils furent créés par Eric Kripke.

Le reste demeure mon inspiration et de l'amour qu'une copine et moi avons envers les frères. Merci... et bonne lecture.

* * *

Dean suivie Sam jusqu'à l'allée menant à la porte des témoins. Il a toujours détesté cette partie de la tâche, ils étaient généralement les larmes aux yeux, peur et besoin de réconfort. Et Sam était toujours obliger de suivre. Il voulait juste d'entrer, de poser des questions et de partir. Était-ce trop demander? Bien sûr, c'était sa vie après tout.

Sam regarda Dean, qui hocha la tête, avant qu'il saisit le heurtoir de porte et frappa trois fois. Il a légèrement déplacé sa cravate son costume. Il pouvait dire Dean était malheureuse; son frère haït cette partie de tous les cas. Mais tout le monde qu'ils avaient parlés et avait mentionné Valérie, et il est devenu évident qu'ils avaient besoin de lui parler. La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille avec cheveux mi-longs brun les regarda. Elle pencha la hanche d'un côté et posa sa main sur sa hanche. "Puis-je vous aider?" elle incita lorsque ni lui, ni Dean avait rien dit. "Euh," Sam se racla la gorge et il a montré et Dean de la jeune fille leur badge. "Êtes-vous Valérie?" Il demanda, se sentit stupide.

"Non," la jeune fille fronça les sourcils en jetant un regard entre les deux hommes. "C'est ma colocataire. Je suis Anabelle. Que voulez-vous?"

Dean afficha son plus charmant sourire à la jeune femme dans la porte. "Salut, Anabelle. Je suis agent Halen et c'est l'agent Greene. Nous sommes ici pour demander votre colocataire quelques questions concernant l'événement donc elle fut la témoin."

Anabelle fronça les sourcils à eux, (à l'allégement de Sam) hocha la tête. "Oui, bien sûr. Venez." Elle poussa la porte largement et se tourna pour les conduire dans la maison. "Val! Certains agents du FBI sont ici pour te parler!" Elle jeta un regard en arrière d'elle et Sam a pris note du sourire qu'elle donna à Dean. Dean s'abstenu de rouler ses yeux. "Elle va descendre dans quelques minutes." Anabelle dit, les conduisant dans la salle de séjour.

Valérie était dans sa chambre, sur son ordinateur portable. Et puis, quand elle entendit la voix d'Anabelle, elle cria: «Je viens dans un instant... j'ai besoin de finir cette superbe vidéo en premier." Une minute plus tard, Valérie sorti de sa chambre et se dirigea en bas. "Euh... Salut. Désolée. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous aider avec ceci, j'ai surtout oublié tout cela. En état de choc, vous savez." dit-elle timidement.

Sam fit un signe de compréhension. "C'est très bien. S'il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez nous dire, qui pourrait être utile?" Il l'invita dans l'espoir d'obtenir de la jeune fille à s'ouvrir. Il fut attiré par elle, elle avait peur et sans doute se croyant folle. Voyant tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire, si vous n'étiez pas habitué, ferait tout cela pour une personne. Dean a attiré son attention pour se retrouver très intéressé à l'aspect de Valérie. Il sourit de son plus beau sourire et hocha la tête à tout ce que Sam avait été dit. Il avait une tendance à bloquer sur le "Je suis ici pour vous" discours. Maintenant, cependant, son accent était mis sur leur témoignage plus qu'auparavant. Anabelle soupira et détourna d'elle et à sa colocataire, Valérie. "Je vais aller chercher des boissons." Elle marmonna et quitta la pièce.

Valérie montra le canapé pour les garçons et leur offera de s'asseoir. "Hmm... il y a cette chose... Je ne suis pas sûre. Ça ressemblait à une bête..." dit-elle, en essayant de s'ouvrir. Elle avait des problèmes à se concentrer. Elle n'a jamais vu des hommes aussi magnifiques auparavant.

Sam s'assit sur le canapé offert, Dean à côté de lui, et a donné un clin d'œil sympathique Valérie. "Pourriez-vous la décrire?" il dit. "Est-ce c'est semblable à une chose que vous avez vu avant? Un chien, peut-être?" Dean fronça les sourcils légèrement à son frère. "Nous ne voulons pas de vous pousser trop fort," dit-il doucement. Hé, si Sam ne pouvait le faire, alors il le pourrait aussi. "Donc, si vous ne voulez pas en parler ce n'est pas grave." Anabelle revint dans la chambre et a remis à chacun des agents d'un verre d'eau, puis en tendit un à Valérie. Elle se redressa sur le bras du fauteuil de Valérie, en regardant entre les deux hommes dans leur salon.¸

Valérie a saisi le verre de l'eau et poussa un profond soupir, "Anabelle, viens, j'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus fort que l'eau. N'avons-nous pas un peu de vin blanc?" dit-elle, mais a pris une gorgée de son verre. "Pas un chien, ça j'en suis certaine. La bête avait l'air méchante. C'était peut-être un ours."

Sam et Dean échangèrent des regards avant qu'ils ne se retournèrent vers Valérie. Sam hocha la tête. "D'autres personnes que nous avons parlé dit que vous étiez la première à signaler l'attaque vous avez été témoin. Y a-t-il quelque chose au sujet de cette attaque qui a collé sur vous?" Dean posa son verre d'eau sur la table en face de lui. "Peut-être quelque chose qui n'a pas vraiment avec ce qu'est une attaque d'un animal serait comme..." Anabelle but une gorgée de l'eau. "Tu as bu le dernier hier soir. Je vais aller en chercher plus tard," dit-elle tranquillement à Valérie.

Valérie hocha la tête à ce que Anabelle vient de lui dire être et dit: «Eh bien, elle m'a attaqué... ici ..." elle leur montra son épaule droite. "Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça … Je n'ai rien fait de mal … N'est-ce pas, Anabelle? Nous avons mangés des guimauves par près d'un feu. Et en plus, elle est venue de nulle part et si vite. Je n'ai même eu pas le temps de réagir."

Anabelle hocha la tête. "Elle était si rapide." Elle dit à voix basse. Dean regarda Anabelle. "Donc, vous l'avez vu aussi?" Anabelle secoua la tête. "Pas vraiment. Valérie a hurlé de douleur et j'ai été tellement trop occupé à faire sûre qu'elle allait bien, que je n'ai pas fait attention à rien d'autre." Sam fit un signe de compréhension. "Nous avons des raisons de croire qu'elle a été la cible de l'homme que vous avez vu l'attaquer, dit-il calmement. "Valérie était probablement juste dans son chemin. La bête n'aurait pas voulu blesser personne en dehors de la personne qu'il était après." "Comment savez-vous tout cela?" Anabelle fronça les sourcils et regarda entre les deux hommes. "Quel type de FBI enquête sur les attaques d'animaux?"

Valérie n'a pas fait attention à ce qui est dit... elle avait un peu peur encore, depuis que s'est arrivé il y a quelques jours... "Eh bien, c'est tout ce que je peux me rappeler, désolée." elle se sentait mal parce qu'elle ne peut pas être plus utile.

Sam hocha la tête. "C'est bien. Parfois, nos esprits ne nous laissera pas se souvenir des choses qui sont importantes en raison de grand choc." dit-il expliqué en douceur.  
Dean fronça les sourcils à Anabelle. "Nous sommes des professionnels, c'est comme ça que nous savons."  
"Professionnels de quoi, trous du cul?" Anabelle rétorquée, sans se soucier s'ils étaient réellement des agents du FBI ou non. "Vous venez ici et bouleversé par ma colocataire en essayant de lui faire souvenir de quelque chose qu'elle ne veut évidemment pas envie, alors dire des choses qui ne sont pas discutables du tout." Elle claqua son verre d'eau sur la table et se leva. "Je ne pense pas que vous avez besoin de rester plus longtemps."

Valérie, demeurant calme dit, "Ana, je veux qu'ils trouvent cette bête et peut-être la tuer pour ne pas avoir d'autres accidents comme le mien. Tu comprends?"


End file.
